Punish Me
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Asuna and Kirito are in a BDSM-type relationship. When Kirito breaks one of the rules she has set for him, Asuna decides he deserves to be punished. Warning: smut, BDSM, physical pain, etc / Commission for Otx5311


Asuna was always such a tease, even when they were out with their friends in public. She was sitting beside him, hand resting gently on his upper thigh, as they sat in a booth at their favorite ramen restaurant, Asada and Rika sitting beside them. They had all just gotten out of school for the day and had made plans to hang out outside of Alfheim Online for a bit, and each student was dressed in their respective school uniforms. Asuna was pretending she was incredibly engrossed in Rika's conversation about the cool items she collected in Alfeim during their last gaming session, but Kirito knew her mind was elsewhere. She was rubbing his inner thigh through his black pants, fingers inching dangerously close to where his erection was pressing against his zipper. The closer her hand ventured towards his bulge, the more turned on Kirito got. He had kept his eyes focused on the empty bowl of ramen he had just finished moments prior, and the waiter was taking his sweet time in delivering them their checks. All he wanted was to go home and relieve himself from Asuna's relentless teasing and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

With an innocent smile on her face, Asuna leaned back in her seat a little bit before cupping her boyfriend's boner in her hand. "It sounds like you got a lot of cool stuff from that last boss bottle! Any way I can convince you to make me a new weapon, Rika-chan?" She asked, her voice as sweet as honey. Kirito was turning into putty in her hand as she massaged his cock through his pants, and his breathing was getting shallower and shallower as he leaned into her touch. A bit of sweat began to form along his brow line as he tried so hard to focus on the girls' conversation and not his throbbing hard-on, but Asuna's gentle caresses made it impossible. She was making him so incredibly hard and he would have done anything just to get her to make him cum, but he knew that wasn't how Asuna liked to do things. She was far too sadistic for her own good.

"Hey, uh, I gotta' use the restroom real quick," Kirito told the group as he hurriedly slid out of his seat and made his way towards the unisex bathroom in the far corner of the restaurant. Asuna could only surmise a guess that he was rushing to the restroom to do something about his boner before Rika or Asada noticed, but she knew she didn't have to worry too much about it. Kirito knew better than to against his mistress's contract. Kirito knew how strict his girlfriend was with their contract and that he was never allowed to masturbate under any circumstance—Asuna was the only one who was allowed to make him cum and only she got to decide when it happened.

The waiter soon brought them all their checks and there was still no sign of Kirito. He was taking an awful long time in the restroom and both Asada and Rika had already paid their checks and were already reaching for their bags, ready to leave the ramen shop and carry on with the rest of their afternoon.

"Now that we've eaten, do you and Kirito want to come shopping with us? I was going to pick up a new game," Asada said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Asuna looked up at her while continuing to wear a pleasant smile on her face. "No, I think we'll pass. I kind of wanted to have some alone time with Kirito," she said with a wink, causing Asada's cheeks to darken as Rika grinned mischievously.

"Don't have too much fun now, you crazy kids!" Rika blurted out before walking out of the ramen shop with Asada following closely behind. Once her two friends were gone, Asuna slipped out of the booth and made her way to the bathroom. There was only one and it was designed for both genders—Kirito had to be inside. Asuna pressed her ear against the door, listening to the sounds from the inside. She could hear soft moans and pants coming from the bathroom and she curled her brows forward, furious at what she could only guess that was going on inside. She soon found the door was unlocked as she turned the doorknob, and she swung the door open to reveal Kirito leaning up against the wall with his pants down to his knees and his pulsing cock wrapped tightly in his hand. He was jerking himself off and was dangerously close to cumming but Asuna stopped him dead in his tracks before he reached his destination.

The sound of the door bursting open caused Kirito to stop what he was doing and yank his pants up, a horrified expression on his face. His girlfriend had caught him masturbating in the restroom and he knew he was going to be in a world of trouble for doing something so scandalous.

"Aha! I knew you were going to break the rules one way or another!" Asuna declared, giving him an all-knowing smirk as she placed both hands on her hips. She was clearly irritated that he had gone against her orders, but this also meant that she was able to punish him for it. Countless wicked thoughts whirled through her mind as she fantasized about what she planned to do to him once they were alone. "You know you're not supposed to ever touch yourself whether I'm around or not. I'm the only one who's allowed to fondle your cock, yet here you are beating your meat in the back of a restaurant. Have you no sense of dignity, Kirito?" She shook her head disapprovingly at him before closing the door behind her, leaving him alone to wallow away in his shame as he zipped up his pants.

Kirito and Asuna had a very peculiar relationship in the bedroom. Although sweet and loving by nature, Asuna had a dark side that only Kirito got to see. She was a complete sadist and had a major thing for BDSM. She was a closet dominatrix and had turned her endearing boyfriend into her submissive pet, forcing him to follow a strict set of rules both in and out of the bedroom. One of the rules was that he was never allowed to cum by his own hands and defying her wishes would result in a severe punishment. He wasn't sure what Asuna would have in store for him this time but this was just the price he had to pay for going against their contract and acting on his own. He just couldn't help it… It had been so long since he had experienced an orgasm and all of her teasing in the restaurant was too much for him to handle. He had hoped he could get away with touching himself in private in the bathroom, but he should have known better than to think Asuna wouldn't find out one way or another. It was like she had a sixth sense when it came to him breaking their contract; she always seemed to know.

He came out of the bathroom, flushed from the thrill of being caught, and then noticed that Rika and Asada had both left. "Did they go home already?" He asked, secretly hoping his girlfriend could have held off on punishing him for a bit longer.

"They had things to do," Asuna replied as she handed him the check. "For your first punishment, I need you to pay for both of our meals. I would have paid for my own but seeing as how you disrespected me by jerking off in a bathroom, I'm going to make you pay for mine now."

Kirito's cheeks turned fifty shades of red as he hushed her, worried that someone was going to overhear their naughty conversation. "Shhhhhhh, not so loud! Fine, fine, I'll pay for your meal."

Looking extremely proud of herself, Asuna broke into a cheeky grin as she flipped her long, chestnut hair over her shoulder. "Good. Afterwards, we're going back to my place. I think you need to be taught a lesson in manners."

Kirito gulped nervously at her statement as excitement began to build in his stomach. He was both fascinated and terrified by Asuna's dominatrix lifestyle and alter ego. He hurried at the counter and dished out some cash for their meals before following his girlfriend out of the restaurant and down the street towards her home.

Her parents were gone for the weekend so they had the house to themselves. Asuna immediately led her boyfriend up the stairs and to her large bedroom. "You've been such a naughty boy, Kirito," she said to him as she pushed him down onto the pink comforter of her large bed. He sank into the mattress and she quickly turned on her heels, only to walk over to where her large dresser was neatly positioned in the corner of her bedroom. She pulled out a black blind fold and two pairs of metal hand-cuffs and tossed them onto the mattress beside him.

Without saying a word, Asuna tied the blindfold over her boyfriend's eyes. The solid black color of the fabric made it impossible for him to see through and the lack of vision caused his heart to thump wildly in his chest.

"Now Kirito," Asuna said in a smooth, creamy voice as she inched her lips towards his ear. "I want you to be a good boy now and take off your clothes while I get dressed. If you so much as take a quick peek out from your blindfold I'll give you ten whips on your back. Unless you want to start off your punishment with painful welts, I suggest you do as I say."

Nodding, Kirito did as he was told and pulled his shirt over his head. He then took off his pants, boxers, and socks and tossed everything to the floor without removing the cloth covering his eyes. The chilly atmosphere of her bedroom send chills down his spine as he listened to the sounds of her shuffling around her bedroom. While he sat completely naked on the bed, Asuna began to assemble her dominatrix gear. She had slipped out of her school uniform and changed into a tightly fitted black, leather corset that was laced up in the back. A black thong was slid over her wide hips as a pair of black, fishnet stockings hugged her slender legs. She completed her outfit with a pair of shiny, black high-heels, and once she was dressed she joined Kirito on the bed.

"Tell me, darling," Asuna purred against his ear, lips brushing against his skin lightly. "What is it that you want me to do to you?"

All the blood began to rush to his face as Kirito sat completely still on the bed, her hot breath lightly tickling his neck. "I want you to punish me," he said, his voice lightly shaking.

"Punish you for what?" She teased, urging him to continue as she placed a gentle hand on his bare thigh. His member was still just as stiff and elongated as it had been when she caught him touching himself in the restaurant bathroom. "What did you do that would make you deserving of a punishment?"

His breath hitched in the back of his throat as her fingers lightly caressed his manhood with featherlike touches. "I got so turned on by my mistress touching me in the restaurant and I went to the bathroom to masturbate even though I know touching myself is against the rules."

"Good boy," she said before reaching for both of his wrists. She cuffed both of his wrists together using one pair of mental hand-cuffs while she used the second pair to hook him up to the wooden headboard of her bed, his arms outstretched over his head. He was laying on his back now with his arms up and Asuna admired the vulnerable state she now had him trapped him in. Seeing him like this was so incredibly arousing and she loved having him at her complete mercy.

"Oh, Kirito, I just can't wait to play with you," she said with a devilish smirk on her pretty face. Asuna was on her hands and knees, crawling towards her boyfriend as he lay flat on his back on the mattress, both hands bound to the headboard by hand-cuffs. He looked so helpless as he trembled with trepidation, and Asuna reached out to trail her finger downwards from the base of his neck down to his chest.

Her sharp fingernails scraped against his skin as she raked her hand downwards, and Kirito lightly flinched as he could felt her scratching his flesh like a cat. Her hand stopped right at his erect cock, and she gripped the base of his shaft firmly. Asuna watched her boyfriend tense up as she held his member in her grasp. She knew what he wanted her to do—he wanted her to stroke his cock up and down to get him off so he could finally have that sweet release he had been dying for. He couldn't stand that Asuna loved preventing him from cumming while also creating a strict rule that forbid him from ever masturbating.

He bit his lower lip as she touched him delicately and for a moment he wondered if she was planning on actually jerking him off and letting him cum. That hopeful thought immediately vanished as she squeezed his member tightly, cutting off the circulation with her vicelike grip.

Asuna was putting all her force into strangling his highly sensitive dick, and pain surged through him as she squeezed tighter and tighter. His whole body was tensing up from the pain and he threw his head against the mattress, hands curling tightly into his fists.

"Asuna! You're crushing me!" He cried out before she promptly released her death-grip on his member, only to bring her hands to his testacles where she squeezed and pinched them as well. Her actions were causing him a great deal of pain, and he thrashed his head about as she roughly fondled his balls.

"I love it when you scream," the little dominatrix said as she stared down at Kirito with a lustful spark in her gorgeous eyes. "Why don't you beg your mistress for forgiveness and maybe she will consider going easy on you."

She was tugging and pulling his testacles, stretching them before he gave into her demands. "MISTRESS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I'VE DONE! I'M SORRY I WENT AGAINST THE RULES!" Kirito shouted, breathing heavily as a mixture of pain and pleasure shook his body to its core. What she was doing both hurt his groin while also making it enlarge even more. Asuna knew he was getting more and more turned on by her actions, and hearing him beg like an obedient puppy was arousing her even more, too.

She released her grip on his family jewels before getting up and off the bed where some of her toys were waiting for her. Asuna grabbed a tiny silver cockring off her dresser, one that she had been saving for a special occasion, before she walked back over to the bed.

The ring was several sizes too small but Asuna still stretched it over his head, watching as he let out a noise that was a mix between a gasp and a moan. She slid the tight metal toy down his length until it was squeezing him right at the base. She even tucked his balls into the cockring as well until both his dick and his nuts were strapped tightly together. It was uncomfortable for Kirito to have his cock confined in such a manner, but he knew this was his punishment and he just had to accept everything his girlfriend planned to do to him.

He felt her get off the bed once more and he had no choice but to wait to see what else she had in store for him. With the blindfold covering his face, Kirito couldn't see anything but the black fabric against his eyes. This only heightened his other senses and his nose picked up the faint smell of smoke as he heard Asuna light a match.

His jaw clenched. Just what was she planning on doing to him that involved a match? He soon found out as he felt something hot and sticky drip down his chest, and Kirito hissed in pain from the sensation.

Asuna was dripping hot wax from a candle down onto him, watching in amusement as he twitched every time the wax began to sear his smooth skin. It burned each time a new droplet touched his bare flesh, and Kirito began to fight against the restraints that held him down.

"Mistress! It hurts so badly!" He shouted, his cheeks flushed from the pain. Asuna just kept sprinkling down the melted wax onto his naked form, his cries of agony like music to her ears. She was growing so incredibly wet inside her black thong, her juices soaking through the thin fabric of her undergarments. She got such a rush out of Kirito's pained expressions and she loved hearing his breath hitch in the back of his threat as he held back his screams.

To sensually torture him even more, Asuna began to drizzle some wax onto his groin as the candle continued to burn brightly in her grasp. A few drops fell onto the head of his cock before solidifying, and Kirito arched his back and he begged her over and over to stop what she was doing.

"Please, mistress! I can't handle any more! Please, it hurts so much!" Kirito pleaded, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists together even tighter.

Asuna knew he was enjoying this despite the fact he was begging for her to cease her actions. He was completely submissive to her, giving into her punishment and allowing her to do whatever she wished even if the pain was becoming too much to bear.

Puckering her lips, Asuna blew out the flame from the candle before setting it back into its holder on her dresser. Kirito was still lying on the bed and both sweat and wax covered his under upper body. She marveled at the beautiful sight of Kirito's reddened skin, and she even slipped two of her fingers into her underwear so she could stroke her clit to the sight of him before her.

"Kirito, don't you like it when your mistress punishes you? Do you want her to stop or do you want her to keep going?" She asked in a velvety voice as she continued to tease her clit, her legs shaking just a bit.

Kirito was out of breath but he eventually managed to speak. "Y-Yes, mistress. I deserve your punishment and I would like some more. Please do to me whatever you like," he stuttered out, his voice strained. His cock was still fully erect, the cock ring squeezing his tender genitals.

"That's what I like to hear," Asuna told him as she licked her lips seductively. She uncuffed his hands from the bed but made sure his wrists were still bound together, refusing to free him under she had her fill of fun for the evening.

They had been involved in a BDSM relationship for almost a year now. At first, Kirito wished Asuna would let him be the one in charge every now and then. He had wanted to tie her up but Asuna always refused since she liked being the dominant one. She would always tell him that she was the oldest and therefore she should be the only one in command, and even thought Kirito had been disappointed about it in the beginning, he had grown addicted to being submissive and loved having her dominant him. This was their kinky little secret that nobody else knew about and Kirito never wanted to being a pet to his beloved mistress.

She returned to his side after locating what she was looking for—a studded collar and a pair of black, furry dog ears. "Now, why don't you tell me whose a good boy and I'll give you a treat?" She asked in an angelic voice as she slipped his collar around his neck. She made it was nice and tight in order to slightly restrict his air waves, and a long, metal chain was hooked to it as a leash.

Once he had his ears on, Kirito's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She really liked to humiliate him, even if it was just the two of them in the room, and he felt like a disgrace as he gave into her command. "I…I am a good boy…" He whispered shyly.

Asuna tugged roughly on his leash, making him choke from the tightness of his collar as she yanked him towards her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. I'm going to need you to speak a little louder."

All it took was another rough tug on his collar and Kirito gave in. "I said I'm a good boy!" He shouted loudly.

Asuna gave him a disapproving look and wagged a condescending finger in front of his face. "Excuse me? I don't like the sound of my slave's attitude. You know better than to disrespect your mistress like that! Good boys receive treats, bad boys get punishments!"

As if he were a dog, Asuna got up and off the bed and yanked on his leash, instructing him to get on the floor on all fours. He was pretty much dragged down to the carpet, his movements still restricted from his handcuffs, with a pitiful expression on his face as he feared her next move.

The dominatrix was actually fetching another tool to use on him—a cat o'nine tails. This was Asuna's favorite type of whip and she could hardly wait to put it to good use again. It made a loud cracking noise and Kirito flinched from the sudden sound.

Asuna then gently ran the leather tendrils of the whip against his bare back as he continued to remain on our fours on the floor. She could see the goosebumps rising along his lean form as the thin tails of the whip roamed across his bare flesh. And then, without warning, Asuna lifted the cat over her head and snapped it against his back.

Kirito let out a pained yell as the whip collided with his skin, leaving a painful welt. It stung horribly but she didn't flog him hard enough to break the skin. However, Asuna was determined to teach him a lesson and kept whipping him on his back over and over until he had stripes on his back from her punishment.

"Ah! Asuna! Please, have mercy on me, mistress!" Kirito begged as tears stung at the corner of his eyes. She was progressively whipping him harder and harder with each thrust of her arm, but Kirito's moans of distress only urged her on.

She gave his lower back a few more lashes before she dropped her arm, not wanting to leave too painful of scars on her lover's smooth back. She lightly touched his welts with her fingertips and he flinched beneath her touch.

He was still so fucking hard and turned on as he lay down on the carpet of her bedroom, rolling over onto his back. He still couldn't see anything in front of him because of the blindfold covering his eyes. "I'm sorry for giving you an attitude, mistress. Please go easy on me!"

Asuna still wasn't convinced Kirito had learned his lesson. For the final act, she stood over him, both feet on the ground on either side of his skinny body. "We'll be done with your punishment once I think you've had enough. I hope you're ready to please me!"

She lifted up her knee before stepping directly onto his crotch, the sole of her high heel shoe pressing down on his manhood. She was gentle at first and wasn't applying too much pressure to her step but she could see that Kirito was feeling unsure about her actions.

Asuna chuckled at his expression as she slipped her fingers into her underwear once again. She rubbed her clit with her fingertips while gradually applying pressure with her foot, crushing his manhood beneath her.

"AHHHHHHHH! ASUNA!" Kirito shouted out in agony as his groin was being smashed to the floor underneath her shoe. It hurt so badly and his vision was growing hazy from the pain. "Asuna! Please! I'll do anything!"

Asuna dug her shoe further down onto him. He was in so much pain and she was loving every second of it. Although he was making it seem like he wanted her to stop, he was loving every second of it all. Kirito was incredibly masochistic and loved it when she inflicted pain on him even if he didn't like showing how much he enjoyed it.

She kept lifting her leg before lowering it, stomping on his dick repeatedly until the boy looked like he was ready to pass out. With one hand still playing with her pussy, Asuna was so close to reaching her climax as she watched her love writhe in pain beneath her. "Say my name once more, my slave! I'm so close to cumming!"

"Asuna! Asuna! ASUNA!" Kirito cried out as she crushed his cock by digging the heel of her shoe into it. The distressed look on Kirito's face was enough to throw the sadistic woman over the edge and she came hard into her thong. She was left panting and trembling where she stood before she finally lifted her leg up and off of Kirito.

"Please, Asuna," Kirito was begging, completely out of breath as his cock throbbed with pain. "Please, just let me cum already! I need to cum so badly!" Not being able to finish after all this torture was driving the poor boy insane and he couldn't take much more.

"No. You are not allowed to cum. This is your punishment, my little pet," Asuna smirked down at her before letting out a sadistic giggle.

Kirito tried begging once more. "Please, Asuna…Please just let me cum once!"

"I said no!" She hissed before reaching for her whip once more, only to give him three more lashes on his back. "If your mistress says no, then she means no!"

Kirito was whimpering like a pitiful puppy, his body sore from her abuse but all this sensual beating made him crave his own release more than ever. To be denied the sweet taste of relief was the worst thing she could possibly do to him, and Asuna knew Kirito was beyond his breaking point.

"Just to keep you from getting any crazy ideas," the young woman said as she bent down to pull off the metal cockring she had placed on his member earlier. She then got up walked over to her dresser of secrets and pulled out a metal cockcage she had been saving just for him. Kirito's dick was already getting flaccid as he lay breathless on the carpet. Before it could get hard again, Asuna slid his member into the cage, locking it inside. With this device on his cock, getting an erection would be impossible.

"I want you to know who's in charge here, Kirito. Your body and your mind belong to me," Asuna told him in a low, threatening voice. "Do not disobey me again."


End file.
